gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Guilder
Guilder is a region on the north-eastern seaboard of the central continent and the homeland of the people of the Guilderene Expanse. Geography Guilder is perhaps one of the best-situated trading nations in the world. From the massive Battersea Harbor System, with dozens of natural fjords forming the basis for its docks, to the Longsight Mountains, which allow easy transport of the various goods on their slopes down to the port-based valleys, everything in Guilder is built for having people coming and going all the time. Perhaps the only drawback to the nation is the Erlstorms, completely uncontrollable magical torrents which sometimes tear and shape the mountains for days on end. People Because Guilder is a nation based entirely on ships and trade, its people began to venture far afield very early after its borders were formed. As a result, there are citizens of every type and description, even some who are not entirely human. They are a group with much interplay: there is no one defining characteristic of Guilder, even the characteristic of being different is often variable. Religion There is no organized religion in Guilder, however many "worship" money in a crude way, through various pagan deities of trade, money, and power. Recently, there has been an advancement of several religions, which have seen prominence in public worship. The most notable of these are Lord of Fire Worship, and the Radurjic Faith. The "common beliefs" of Guilder are thus influenced by many different religions of the surrounding nations, and, indeed, the world. This has led to their adopting of whatever grand traditions they can find. From ancient literature comes the Last Visitation, a final goodbye from a dying relative to all those who will listen. At the Visitation, the relative speaks only to those whom he loves, and will give them his life's lessons, passing on all wisdom and knowledge. Another tradition is familial association. A family is bound to continue in its path, whatever that be, regardless of the skills of its members. Should they be sailors, even the blacksmith of the family must work on a ship. If they are bound for trade, common-minded children must learn to adapt, or find a way to serve the family elsewise. The central part of Guilderene faith, regardless of what other influences there are, is the transmutation of their held religion's tenets into a statement on value. Those of Guilder hold that everything has its value, and to place an emphasis in the wrong ways, to destroy value, or to place oneself above others' values, are in violation of the world. Thus, with this idea of "value", all other parts of their worldview are ordered. Resources The Farsight mountains are rich in natural resources, for those who can make quick trips up and down to gather wood, food crops, and metals. This reliance on exports creates a massive problem, however: the vast majority of those who are raised in Guilder become the producers of raw materials in the mountains, or traders in the ports. Thus, much of the trade is used for bringing in skilled laborers and craftsmen. In addition, the creation of the Technological Institute for Brilliant Minds has led to the finding of said Brilliant Minds. Culture Guilderene Culture has advanced much throughout its years, taking on aspects of many countries. From Maos, they took the adventurous spirit. From Rannara, a further pursuit of the mind. From Celero peace, the Salterri power, from Tzalteclan determination, Raaneka joy, and many more from every nation that they have traded with. Plays, stories, songs, and poems are all popular in Guilder. One of the currently most popular pieces is from "The Princeless Bride", a love story written in the Imperium. References www.giantitp.com/forums/showthread.php?p=17513250#post17513250 Category:Regions Category:Former Capital Regions Category:Regions in the Empire of Dawn Category:Guilder Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Former Tellurian Capital Regions